


Commander and Advisor

by RainofAugust



Series: Lana and Viri - KOTET [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comfort Sex, Dromund Kaas, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, KOTET Spoilers, Sapphic, lost character, missing chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 00:58:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainofAugust/pseuds/RainofAugust
Summary: Lana Beniko and the Alliance Commander, Viridana Dragoi, try to keep things professional and keep their relationship quiet when they visit Dromund Kaas to discuss an accord between the Sith Empire and the Alliance. However, when an assassination attempt cuts off communication with Viri and the Empress Acina, Lana reconsiders that decision.An expanded retelling of KOTET chapter 2, "Run for the Shadows." Since Viri and Lana's story jumps from the end of KOTFE to the end of KOTET, I'm attempting to fill in a few blanks. I also wanted to explore the idea that during KOTET, Valkorion's presence grew progressively stronger in Viri's mind.Three lines of dialouge during the meeting with Lorman, Lana and Theron's call with Saresh and Viri's conversation with Lana and Acina at the battle with Lorman are paraphrased or quoted from KOTET chapter 2.





	1. Homecoming

**Dromund Kaas System**

 

For almost their entire lives, Lana Beniko and Viridana Dragoi have served the Empire. They’ve been acolytes. Apprentices. Sith Lords. The Wrath and the Dark Advisor. They are Imperial born and raised; their accents are Imperial; their Force creed is Sith, and not Jedi. Yet, as their shuttle dips into the Dromund Kaas system, they are guests, not residents. 

”Alliance shuttle requesting clearance to land.” The man requesting the clearance is Republic; a former SIS spy and the son of the Jedi Grand Master is piloting their shuttle into Imperial space. Nothing makes sense in the Alliance, and everything does. 

But they are not on Dromund Kaas as Sith; they are there representing the Alliance. When Viri goes into battle she will be attempting to overthrow the Eternal Throne’s current occupants; not to support the Sith Empire she was born into.

“Alliance shuttle, you are cleared for landing. Sending coordinates. The Empress’s representative will meet you when you’ve arrived.” The Imperial officer’s voice is cool and clipped, as though their arrival is an everyday occurrence.

Viri tugs on her gloves again. She’s dressed in one of her most Sith-like outfits; one that, in another reality, she had used for official functions as the Wrath. The robe is black with several severe accoutrements; the accents are red. It’s not quite as drastically intimidating as some of the armor she had worn into battle as a Sith lord; it still conveys menace and power. 

Beside her, Lana looks pale in her black robes. She too has opted for a more Sith-appropriate ensemble for the day; her gold eyes are glittering and her face is a blank mask. 

”It’s odd, isn’t it? We require clearance to land on the planet I was born on,” Lana says, breaking the silence. “Times are strange.” 

Viri nods, but her hands are clenched into fists and her jaw is set. “Shut the hell up. Not you, Lana. He’s visiting.” 

Lana sighs. “Valkorion?” 

“He’s been jabbering at me all. Fucking. Day.” Viri’s eyes are bloodshot. “I should have known that returning to the Empire would give him a platform to pontificate. You’ll be glad to know that he thinks of the Empire as his ‘failed experiment.’”

Lana shakes her head, anger flaring in her eyes. “Evil monster. And I hope he can hear me.” 

”Oh, he can.” Viri puts her hands to her head. “Go away. You’re not needed or wanted here.” 

Lana puts a hand on Viri’s back, willing Valkorion to leave her alone. After a moment, she takes a deep breath and turns to Lana. 

”He’s gone silent for now.” 

”Good,” Lana says, rubbing her back. ”Do you think he’ll stay away for a while?” 

Viri shrugs. “I never know.” 

“While he’s leaving you alone, I want to have a talk with you.” Lana nods her head toward the back room of the shuttle, and Viri follows. 

”What is it?” Viri asks, switching from Basic to Sith. 

“There’s something we haven’t discussed,” Lana says, speaking the same language. “How to approach our relationship on Dromund Kaas.” 

Viri’s brow furrows. “You told me you were my representative at the Siths’ official memorial for me when I was declared dead. As my significant other. It was broadcast on the Holonet. Between that, whatever intelligence the current Sith Empire’s people have amassed, and the SIS file, I think they probably have figured it out.” 

”Yes, but…” Lana sighs and looks away. 

”Beniko, if you are about to pull a Yavin 4 on me…” Viri says, and Lana feels a surge of abject terror flow through the bond. 

”Viri, no,” Lana says, coming forward to embrace her. “No. How could you even think…” 

”I’ve told you what I fear most,” Viri whispers, burying her head in Lana’s hair. 

”I didn’t mean to scare you. Don’t you know how much I love you?” Lana sends as much love and affection through the bond as she can. 

”Fear isn’t always rational, Lana,” Viri says, her voice muffled. 

“Whatever he might be telling you, ignore it. You’re stuck with me. I promise you, I will never let someone tear us apart again.” 

Viri nods, and a small growl escapes her. “Shut up and go away. You’re not welcome here. You know I’m not addressing you, Lana. He’s still trying to rant at me.” 

Lana nods and tightens her arms around Viri protectively. “I figured. I’m right here, love. What can I do?” 

”Just hold me. He’s laughing. He’s reminding me of what I saw in my carbonite nightmares: you breaking up with me.” 

”Never,” Lana says, rocking her. “You’re mine, lover. You know he’s just trying to frighten you.”

”Get. Out. Of. My. Mind,” Viri hisses, and Lana feels her shoving at Valkorion’s presence with the Force. “Now that we’re back on Dromund Kaas, why don’t you find yourself a tomb and rot there? I’ve heard some are available.”

Lana closes her eyes and adds her strength to Viri’s, and after a moment, they both feel Valkorion backing off. Viri takes a shuddery breath. 

”Finally, he’s shut up. He seemed offended by that last comment, so maybe he’ll be angry enough to stay silent for a while.” 

”I’m glad, love,” Lana says, kissing her forehead. “We’ll figure out how to get rid of him. We must.” 

”As soon as possible,” Viri agrees. “Now that he’s shut his mouth, though, I’m still not sure what you’re getting at.” 

”All I was going to suggest was that we tone it down in front of Acina and her people. Yes, I’m sure they’ve scoured every centimeter of intel available on you, and thus, they’re aware we’re important to each other. But we don’t want to give them any bargaining chips or get distracted here. Understand?” 

”If they lay a hand on you, they die,” Viri says flatly. “But yes, from a strategic standpoint, you’re right. I can admit it. We’re Commander and Advisor only while we’re on Dromund Kaas. Nothing else.” 

”Exactly. We’ll just have to make a special effort to be professional,” Lana says. “No pet names while we’re on the planet, even if it seems like a private room. We don’t know how it’s bugged or who could be listening. I’ll have to resist the urge to call you an insufferable brat.” 

”That’s going to take some effort,” Viri snickers. “Understandable.” 

”No public displays of affection, lover,” Lana says, tracing her cheek with one hand. 

”No kissing in the Dark Council chambers. Got it.” 

”Definitely not,” Lana chuckles.

”No making love to you in the rain,” Viri whispers, pushing Lana gently to the wall and lifting her up. 

“That’s a compelling image,” Lana murmurs, wrapping her legs around Viri’s waist. 

“You and me, on the balcony of my old apartment, thunder crashing in the distance, the rain warm on our skin…” Viri whispers. “I used to dream about that, you know?”

”In my dreams, we were on the floor, in front of my fireplace,” Lana murmurs. “The flames casting shadows on the walls as I tasted you and…” 

Viri kisses her hard, cutting her words off. Lana grabs the back of her head, responding feverishly, desperately.

”How did we get from a serious discussion to…” Lana asks, taking a breath. “Not that I mind.” 

”I won’t get to do this on Dromund Kaas,” Viri tells her, her voice low and laced with desire. “So I’m getting it all in now.” 

”Solid plan,” Lana says, pulling Viri to her. Her tongue traces Viri’s, caressing and teasing, as Viri shifts even closer. 

Viri presses against Lana, feeling the heat of her body even through her armor. Her hands slide up and down Lana’s sides, her fingertips tracing the contours of her muscles and the curve of her hips. One hand slips under the edge of Lana’s tunic, cupping her ass appreciatively. 

”Ahem. Ladies.” Theron clears his throat, and Lana and Viri freeze. 

”What?” Viri says, drawing back from the kiss, but keeping her arms around Lana. Lana’s eyes are half-closed and her lips are red and swollen, and she buries her face in Viri’s shoulder and shudders. 

“We’re landing in five minutes. I don’t mean to disturb you, but…” 

”…but you have to,” Viri finishes the sentence. “We should prep if we’re that close to landing. Give us a second, Theron.” 

”Just a second,” Theron warns, walking away.

Viri runs the back of her hand down Lana’s cheek and kisses her again. “To be continued, lover.” 

Lana smiles and gives her one last, lingering kiss. “Indeed. I love you, Viri.” 

”I love you, too.” Viri says, lowering Lana back to the floor. 

”We’d better fix you up,” Lana smiles, rubbing a bit of her lipstick off Viri’s face. Viri adjusts Lana’s scarf and tunic until they are symmetrical again, and brushes a few strands of stray hair out of her eyes. 

As they walk toward the front of the shuttle again, Lana grabs Viri’s hand. 

”We’re not landed yet.” 

* 

The shuttle descends toward the VIP landing pad in Kaas City, and Lana and Viri cluster together by the rain-splattered windows. 

A plaintive pang of homesickness courses through Viri as her eyes travel across the angular spikes and spires of the Kaas City skyline. Some buildings she remembers are gone, others look new – constructed after the Eternal Empire’s blockade, she supposes – but it’s all in one piece. There are no visible signs of war, and the Empire’s gigantic banners are everywhere; splashes of red in the gray cityscape. 

”The Empire is nothing if not efficient,” Lana comments, studying the view. “The Eternal Fleet caused some damage to the city, but it’s all been patched up. I don’t recognize that structure over there, or that one, so they must be new.” 

”Well, some things don’t change,” Viri says reflectively. “It’s still raining, for example.” 

”Yes,” Lana laughs. “That it is.” 

Viri gazes at Lana. A jumble of homesickness and trepidation is coursing along the bond, and she squeezes Lana’s hand. 

”Where did you live?” Viri asks, nodding toward the windows. “Can we see your building from here? We never did get a chance to visit each other here.” 

Lana scrutinizes the cityscape until she spots her neighborhood. “I grew up in District Four. Over there, by the river. See the building with the triangular roof? That was my apartment building when I was a child. We lived on the 30th floor.” 

”Isn’t the Sith History Museum over that way, too?” 

”Yes,” Lana says. “I was there all the time. Also, one of the nicest branches of the library is down the street from that.” 

”I bet the librarians knew you by name,” Viri smiles. 

”That they did,” Lana confirms. “I was in there almost every day.” 

”I was like that back on Corellia,” Viri says. “Every day I was either at the zoo or one of the museums.” 

”There’s much to be learned from the past,” Lana says, pensive. “I miss the museums. I’ll admit that. Regardless, when I worked for Darth Arkous, I was in District Seven. That way. You can barely see the spire, the one with the blue blinking light. Marr got me a new apartment in the same area when I was with Sith Intelligence.” 

Viri nods. “I always wanted to live in Seven. I loved the gardens there. My apartment was in District Eight.” 

”I know, I packed it up for you, remember?”

”That’s right, you’ve been to my apartment, even if I wasn’t there at the time,” Viri says. “It must have been…hard.” 

Lana nods and looks away. “It was very difficult. You weren’t there, I couldn’t feel you at all, but everything about you was. Your scent was in the air. Your clothes in the cabinet. Your makeup. The holoportraits. I remember…never mind.” 

”Tell me.” 

Lana sighs. “I remember you had all these holoportraits in your bedroom. Your friends and family. Your pets. And it stung that there was no picture of me, even if I understood why.” 

Viri frowns. “But there was a picture of you! It was…” 

”…next to your bed, where you could see it when you woke. With a dried Rishi flower.” Lana’s voice shakes. “That was almost too much to bear.” 

”I loved you,” Viri says. “I hadn’t told you yet, but I did.” 

”I know,” Lana says. “I felt the same. “ 

Lana wraps an arm around Viri, and they watch as Kaas City draws closer and closer. 

* 

The shuttle touches down on the VIP landing pad with a soft thump, and Lana and Viri follow Theron from the spacecraft. A short man in a gray officers’ uniform is waiting for them, his hands clasped behind his back. 

”Moff Lorman?” Lana stops short as she recognizes their escort. 

”It’s _Minister_ Lorman!” he storms. "I am the _Minister of Logistics,_ not a Moff, thank you very much!"

Theron’s eyes twinkle with amusement. “After the Ascendancy Spear, I’m surprised you still have a career.” 

“Who is this man? I seem to be missing something.” Viri asks the question in Huttese. 

”Let’s just say that I’d be equally surprised to see one of your pet sleen as Minister of Logistics,” Lana says, in the same language. "I’ll fill you in later.” 

Lorman clears his throat. “I assume we all speak Basic?” 

”Of course,” Viri says cheerfully. “You are our escort to the Empress’s chambers. Correct?” 

”I am,” Lorman says, straightening up. “Follow me.”


	2. Lost

**Kaas City**

Viri, Lana and Theron pile into the back of Lorman’s taxi.

”We’re not going toward the Citadel,” Viri says. “Where are you taking us?” 

Lorman puts his chin in the air. “I thought you might like a tour of the city before we meet the Empress.” 

“I grew up in Kaas City,” Lana says, raising an eyebrow. 

”And I lived here for years,” Viri says. “We are Sith.” 

”To your left is the Nexus Cantina,” Lorman says, as though neither of them had said a word. 

”We don’t have cantinas back home, for sure,” Theron snickers. 

“And to your right is the Monument to the Great Sith…” The shuttle veers toward a gargantuan monument in the middle of a wide plaza. 

”Commander, your name is on the left side. There. They gave you, Marr and Nox a new wall, all to yourselves.” Lana points toward the side of the monument. 

”Yes, yes, I’m sure the Commander is a great Sith, but…” Lorman starts. 

Lana stares at him. “You do realize the Commander is Darth Viridana, the Empire’s Wrath, don’t you? Her name is inscribed on that wall. I was there when it was unveiled.” 

Lorman blushes as the shuttle heads toward the outskirts of Kaas City. “My apologies. To your right is the Dark Temple, the burial place of Tulak Hord and Ajunta Pall.” 

”Is it, now?” Lana says, putting her chin in her hand. “Do tell.” 

”Tulak Hord was the founder of the Sith Order,” Lorman intones solemnly. “I am surprised you’re not aware of his contributions.” 

”Thank the Force we have you to educate us,” Lana says placidly. 

“I was never able to find the tomb of Echuta Shebs,” Viri says cheerfully. “Can you point that one out?” 

Lana bites the inside of her own cheek to keep from laughing, and Theron coughs and covers his mouth. 

”It’s one of the jewels of Dromund Kaas,” Lorman says, and points to a shed at the side of the Dark Temple. “We wouldn’t be here without Lord Shebs’ contributions, including…” 

“…he defeated Tulak Hord and rescued the Sacred Hat,” Viri volunteers helpfully. 

“Can you imagine the Sith without the Sacred Hat?” Lana tuts. “Unthinkable.” 

”I am pleased you’ve found your tour edifying,” Lorman says, as the taxi veers back toward the Citadel. “We’re approaching the Empress’s throne room now.” 

The taxi touches down on the landing pad, and Viri and her advisors follow Lorman down a long corridor into a vast glass and durasteel room. Acina’s throne has center stage, literally, and six Dark Council thrones flank it on either side. As Viri looks around her at the red banners on the walls, another wave of homesickness flicks through her. 

Empress Acina alights gracefully from her throne and walks briskly, silently, toward them. She’s shorter than both Lana and Viri. Her age is indiscernible, but an air of maturity hangs about her like a mantle. Her face is expressionless, and as she approaches, her orange eyes sweep appraisingly over the trio. 

”Empress,” Viri says. 

”Lana Beniko,” Acina says, turning to Viri's advisors. “How nice to see you again. Truly. The Alliance’s gain is our loss. I’m glad that you are standing with the Commander.”

”Thank you, Empress,” Lana says. 

Acina’s gaze falls on Theron, and she nods politely. “Theron Shan. How are you enjoying a visit to an Imperial world? I know you’ve seen Ziost, of course, but visiting a planet you’re not attacking is undoubtedly a more pleasant experience.” 

”It’s different from Coruscant,” Theron says, his face neutral. “I appreciate the hospitality and opportunity to remain with my Commander here.” 

“And I appreciate that, too,” Viri says, looking thoughtfully at the red Imperial banners. “You’ll have to forgive me. I never thought I’d be back in Kaas City.” 

”That’s understandable,” Acina says. “These are strange times, are they not? In another era, we would have been allies. Now, we negotiate as strangers.” 

”I’m still Sith,” Viri says. “We still have that as a common thread.” 

”I’m glad to hear that, Commander,” Acina says. “I think we also share the desire to change the Empire for the better.” 

”Don’t be so critical, Empress! The Sith Empire has always been glorious!” Lorman pipes up. 

Acina grinds her teeth, almost imperceptibly. “Commander, why don’t we speak in my private shuttle. We’re likely to have distractions here.” 

Anxiety immediately shoots through the bond, catching Viri off-guard. 

“I need a word with my advisor, please. Just to review a few things before we leave,” Viri says, glancing at Lana. 

“As you wish, Commander.” 

Lana and Viri walk to the far corner of the Council chamber. Acina and Lorman give them space, but Viri still feels every person in the room staring at her. 

”Viri, this is not going to go well,” Lana begins, speaking Huttese. 

“I don’t disagree,” Viri says, in the same language. “I think she’s fine, but there’s something else…” 

”We need to stay together, then,” Lana says. “I’m not letting you get hurt again.” 

Viri dips her head and closes her eyes, and Lana senses her tapping into the Force before she answers. “No. You need to stay here.” 

”What?!” 

Viri looks into her eyes. “You need to stay here. If you don’t, you won’t be able to give me the help I need. Theron will also be vulnerable. For his involvement in Ziost alone, not to mention his SIS history, half the people in this building would probably like to gut him…”

”Acina’s given him immunity,” Lana begins, but her voice trails off as she studies Viri’s face. Viri’s perception of the Force is different from hers, but just as strong, and she’s almost always correct in her predictions. Viri is chewing at her lip, but her eyes are resolute. 

“It won’t be enough.” Viri locks eyes with Lana. “They will still find a way, and you know it.” 

Lana sighs. “All right. I’ll do what you ask, but I want you to know I’m not in favor of it.” 

Viri searches her eyes. “Because? Is there something you think I’ve missed?” 

”I trust your judgment and your gift in the Force, but I hate sending you out there without me,” Lana says simply. “We’ve talked about this. I don’t like leaving you alone.” 

”I feel the same,” Viri says. “But we both know that I need to take care of this.” 

”Be well, Commander,” Lana says, her voice raw. They both instinctively know that it is safer to keep their relationship quiet; to avoid anything that would give the Empire leverage, but Lana aches to hold Viri in her arms. 

”You too, Advisor,” Viri says, sending a wave of deep love through their bond. She makes a minute step toward Lana and pulls back, with effort. “Stay safe.” 

Viri turns back to Acina. “We’re ready. My advisors will have a safe place to wait for me, I presume?” 

”Of course,” Acina says. “Lord Beniko is a former Minister of Intelligence and our respected guest. Your SIS agent friend has been granted immunity while he is with you on Alliance business, as I said. Nobody will harm them here.” 

As Viri walks toward the elevator with Acina, she looks back one last time, locking eyes with Lana in their usual pre-battle check-in. Lana nods and sends as much affection through the bond as she can, but she’s not sure who needs more reassurance, Viri or herself. 

* 

**Viri**

Acina’s shuttle speeds low above the jungle on the outskirts of Kaas City, and Viri finds herself glued to the windows again. 

”Homesick?” Acina asks. 

”I’d be lying if I said otherwise,” Viri admits. “As much as I love my current environs, one never totally forgets Dromund Kaas, do they?” 

”Which can be a positive or negative thing, depending on one’s point of view,” Acina says, steering around a lightning spire. 

”Indeed,” Viri says. “I do appreciate that we’re having this conversation. Your support was invaluable on Voss. If the Alliance stands with anyone, I’d far rather it be the Sith Empire.”

”For years you were the Empire’s champion,” Acina says. “You protected us, and you and Darth Marr and Nox tried to steer us in a better direction. It seems only right to help you. We cannot defeat the Eternal Empire alone. You can, with our help.” 

”Why don’t you want the throne yourself?” Viri asks, curious. 

”I’m committed to the survival of my people,” Acina says. “The Sith. The Eternal Throne isn’t on my radar.” 

”I see,” Viri says. 

”Arcann’s forces decimated Korriban and killed many of our most promising young Sith,” Acina says. “They blockaded Dromund Kaas and more were killed. We’ve lost…almost an entire generation. And –“

The shuttle’s emergency system begins to beep, and Acina leans over the controls. “It…the engines…what?!” 

Viri joins her at the console. “All these systems are locked! What the hell—“

”It’s out of control,” Acina says, running for the door. “Bail out!” 

Viri and Acina jump from the careening shuttle just before it hits a cliff. Even in the rain, the flames from the explosion are hot on her skin. But she’s rolling through the grass, bruised but intact, and Acina is beside her. 

* 

**Lana**

The conference room in the Citadel is well-appointed, and Imperial red is splashed across the walls. Lana sits on the floor, her eyes closed as she drops into her meditation. Behind her, Theron is being especially industrious in his slicing attempts, planting clandestine data spikes in the room’s consoles. 

Meditation is an integral part of Sith training, but to Lana, it is more than that. Comfort. Stability. A means to center herself; connect with the Force; deepen her understanding. And through their Force bond, a way to reach Viri. 

“She still okay?” Theron’s voice breaks through her trance, and a momentary flash of annoyance arcs through Lana’s mind. 

”Yes,” Lana answers, but as she begins to fall back into her meditation, footsteps make her look up abruptly. 

”Someone’s coming.” 

Theron deftly conceals all traces of his slicing and turns around, casually leaning on the console. Lana gets to her feet as the door opens and Lorman enters the room. 

”I’m afraid I have tragic news,” Lorman says, his voice dripping with fabricated sympathy. “The Empress’s shuttle has crashed. We are unable to reach her or the Commander. The only logical explanation…is that they are dead.” 

”That’s impossible,” Lana snaps. “Where’s the emergency beacon?” 

”It’s not sending a signal,” Lorman says apologetically. 

”How is that possible? Imperial beacons can withstand almost anything.” 

”Not if the shuttle disintegrated.” 

”So how do you know the shuttle disintegrated, specifically?” Lana raises her eyebrow as she stares down Lorman, 

”They’re not in contact! Obviously…” Lorman stammers, as beads of sweat run down his forehead. 

”Someone is out of comm contact for 15 minutes and your immediate thought is that their shuttle disintegrated and they’re dead. There’s no other possibility,” Lana deadpans. “You have an interesting imagination, to immediately jump to that.”

”Well, we don’t know…” 

”Correct, you don’t know. You are sending a search party?” 

”The storm is too fierce to send anyone out,” Lorman says apologetically. 

”Have you checked in with the jungle guard towers? There are people out there already. Aurek, Besh and Grek all monitored air traffic out of Dromund Kaas when I was here, along with the spaceport control spar. How about the techs at the lightning spars? They’re so high up that they would have seen a crash too.” 

”Er…” Lorman grits his teeth and flails. “I am the Minister of Logistics! I decide what search parties go out and to whom we speak! How dare you question what the Sith Empire does!” 

Lana crosses her arms, pulls herself up to her full height and stares down at Lorman, her face alive with menace. “Since you are so enamored with titles, I shall remind you that I am a Sith Lord and the former Minister of Intelligence, as well as the chief advisor to Darth Viridana, the former Empire’s Wrath and the Alliance Commander.”

”Yes, I understand that, but…” Lorman stammers. 

“And since you are supposedly the Minister of Logistics, as you’ve repeatedly reminded us, you should be intimately acquainted with the resources available to find missing people. Are you really telling me that when your Empress vanishes for less than an hour, your immediate reaction is to believe that she is dead without any verification whatsoever? And that you’re giving up all hope of reaching her? We’re not in the desert of Tatooine where there are no communication links. I would think very, very carefully about your responses before you answer, Lorman: why aren’t you searching for your Empress and her guest? Why are you so eager to believe they are dead?” 

” _Minister_ Lorman!” 

”Do not deflect the questions,” Lana says, and the timbre of her voice is so ominous that even Theron shivers. 

”Of—of course we’ll be searching for the Empress and the Alliance Commander! How could you think otherwise? I will keep you informed.” Lorman scurries away as quickly as he can. 

”You know he’s never going to report back here,” Theron says. 

”Of course he won’t,” Lana says, switching to Huttese. “I’m trying to think of allies who may still be on this world. If I contact my network from here, they will undoubtedly be identified by the Empire, and they’re far more formidable while anonymous.”

Theron paces. “There has to be a way to find her.” His words sound harsh in Huttese. 

“How do _you_ know she’s still alive?” Lana asks, curious. 

“I don’t, but Lorman’s story doesn’t hold water for me, and I’m following your cues on this. I know you can sense what happens to her, and there’s no way you’d be this calm if you’d actually felt her die or suffered any kind of serious injury,” Theron says matter-of-factly.

“This is true,” Lana says dryly. “Let me try to reach her. Cover the door.” 

”Got it,” Theron says, drawing his blasters. 

Lana settles back on the floor in a meditation stance, closes her eyes again and opens her mind to the Force, pulling on her connection to Viri. Almost immediately, she’s able to pick up on Viri’s Force signature. Viri’s focus is directed somewhere specific, and Lana senses that she is in combat; she’s channeling a thread of rage strongly enough that it sparks along their bond even at a distance. 

There’s a momentary flicker in Lana’s mind; an image of the rainswept jungle, Acina fighting alongside Viri, a stone building, and Viri’s indigo blade, cutting down an enemy. What matters, as far as Lana is concerned, is that wherever she is, she’s alive and well. 

“Well?” 

Lana opens her eyes. “I could not speak to her, but I found her. She doesn’t appear to be injured, and she’s still on Dromund Kaas. Somewhere in the jungles. She feels far from Kaas City, though. Acina also appears to be fine, although they both seemed to be in a battle.” 

“Any ideas on how to find them?” 

Lana wracks her brain, trying to recall every detail of the split-second image she saw. “I saw jungles. That doesn’t help. A stone building…the only stone structures on Dromund Kaas are the tombs. She’s near one of the Sith crypts or shrines. Not the Dark Temple.” 

“Oh, that narrows it down,” Theron groans. “I think we flew over a hundred of those.” 

”Not quite, but give me a second here,” Lana says. “I had to study those temples in both school and Academy training. I had to go to most of them. Some of them are on the other side of the planet, and there’s no way Viri could have gotten there so quickly. Let me think about the ones that are closest. In the meantime, see what you can get from those guard towers I mentioned, Theron. Can you slice in?” 

”Good call,” says Theron, turning to the computer. “I’ll start with the spaceport and work my way across.” 

”Excellent.” Lana pulls out her datapad and starts typing, deep in thought. 

*  
**Viri**

The ancient Sith temple on the side of the hill provides protection from the rain – when it’s blowing in the other direction. The structure was clearly intended to be nothing more than a small shrine; a place perhaps for Sith to meditate or perform small rituals as they went about their day. The altar, decorative statues and all of the wall reliefs are long gone; either looted or recovered by the Reclamation Service. 

Viri leans against the far wall and fiddles with her comlink. “I can’t get anything. Not on the holo; not on my comlink; not on my earpiece. Whoever is jamming our signal is doing a damned good job.” 

Acina presses some buttons on her holo-communicator and sighs in exasperation. “Same here. Nothing’s working. I think we should try to find the wreck. There should be an emergency beacon, at least.” 

”All right,” Viri says, stepping back out into the rain. The two women retrace their steps, fending off any gundarks and lurkers who come too close. Acina’s violet polesaber whips easily through the fray, cutting down the more aggressive wildlife. 

A thin plume of smoke rises over the rocks, and Viri veers toward it. “There. It has to be.” 

*

Acina’s shuttle is still engulfed in flames, but to both Viri and Acina’s surprise, it is surrounded by people. 

”Bet you ten credits that’s not a rescue party,” Viri mutters. The individuals are poking through the wreckage, flinging pieces of durasteel in their wake. 

”Nothing,” one of them shouts. “Not a body to be found. Not even a body part. Damn it.” 

”Of course not,” another, a Zakbrak woman, says coolly. “Because they’re right there. Ever so nice when the targets come right to us. Saves us the trouble of spending any more time in this miserable jungle.” 

Viri’s eyes travel across their uniforms, and a frission of surprises courses through her as she reads the Aurebesh name on their helmets. “GenoHaradans? On Dromund Kaas?!” 

Acina turns to her in surprise. “I didn’t even know they were real.”

”That’s because we don’t leave survivors to tell anyone,” the Zabrak says, and draws her blasters. 

*

**Lana**

“So. A shuttle like that would only be able to go 600 km per hour. We landed at Acina’s chambers at about 10:00. Acina and Viri left at 10:10. I noted the time on my datapad. Lorman came to us and told us they’d died 15 minutes later. Assuming it took them five minutes to walk to Acina’s shuttle, that means they were only flying for about ten minutes. They couldn’t have gone far.” 

Theron stares at her. 

”Stop gawking, Theron, and help me,” Lana snaps. She opens her datapad’s holo-projector and brings up a map of Dromund Kaas.

”You’ve calculated all this?” Theron says, stunned. 

“Of course I have. So this is a rough estimate of the farthest they could have gone.” A radar circle with numerous red dots appears on the projector. “And these dots are the known temples and tombs. They’re all in the jungle and all look similar from the outside, so I can’t get a bead on Viri’s exact location from the flashes I’ve received, but it narrows down our search to twenty-six places.” 

Theron rubs his head. “I don’t suppose you could try contacting her again and ask for an address?” 

”I have been, periodically. The view hasn’t changed much. Jungles, rain and lightsaber battles. Whoever is after Viri and Acina is not giving up. But neither are we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Several lines "We meet as strangers," "We don't leave witnesses" "You exaggerate," etc. are paraphrased from the second chapter of KOTET. 
> 
> Echuta = rude Huttese expression.  
> Shebs = Mandalorian slang for 'ass.'


	3. Located

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warning: Sexual content with enthusiastic consent at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Canon character death off-screen (MINISTER!!!!!!! Lorman)
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos and shared a link to the story. I appreciate it more than I can say. <3

**Lana**

Lana and Theron work feverishly at their datapads and consoles, slicing through as many of the Empire’s systems as they can. 

”Yes!” Theron claps his hands. “I got something from the spaceport. The Empress’s shuttle was noted going northwest at 10:18. All systems green.” 

“Excellent,” Lana says, typing the information into her datapad. A slice of the radar circle on her map is illuminated.

”Tower Grek also saw them. 10:20. No problems reported. The other towers don’t have anything.” 

”We can trace their path from that. It’s enough.” The parameters on Lana’s map change again. “That cuts it down to about twelve possible temples in proximity to Viri’s location. Plus a few smaller shrines.” 

”How many dead Sith lords does the Empire have, anyway?” 

”Quite a few,” Lana says, returning her focus to her datapad. “But they’re not all tombs. Some are just places for meditation and rituals.” 

”Sith go into the jungles in the rain to meditate?” Theron snorts. 

”Why not? Everyone has their own reasons, Theron,” Lana says defensively. “The Sith Code can inspire someone to look inward.” 

”If you say so,” Theron shrugs and scrutinizes the computer in front of him. "I wish we'd looked inward before this debacle and hadn’t agreed to split up.” 

”Viri thought it would be best," Lana says. "She had a bad feeling, and so did I, but…" 

"Hold up. If you both knew something was wrong, why the hell did we let her walk out of here, again?”

”She thought we’d be in a better position to help from here. She’s almost always accurate when she has a prediction of that sort. It’s one of her gifts in the Force." 

”Really? It’s helped before?" 

Lana involuntarily shudders as the image of Viri being attacked on Asylum surfaces in her mind. “Yes. There was an incident where we both probably would have died if we’d been together. But since we were separated, her enemy didn't notice me, and I was in a good place to assist her when she was critically injured.” 

”Then we need to trust in her talents, Lana,” Theron says. “She's on her feet, she's fighting. Viri’s the Wrath. She's terrifying when she needs to be, and I’m sure that if anyone’s after her, she’s taking care of it. " 

"I have every faith in her abilities, but..." Lana paces. _I can’t lose Viri. She can't disappear on me again. She just can't._

”Lana, she's been checking in with you, hasn’t she?" Theron says. “Yes, it was disturbing to hear Lorman say she’d died, but we both know it’s bullshit. You have confirmation of that fact. You know it better than anyone else." 

“True.” 

”We’re doing everything we can to pin down her location, and –“ Theron stops mid-sentence as his holo-communicator chimes with an incoming call. 

”Theron Shan!” Theron frowns as the image of Leontyne Saresh, the former Republic Chancellor, appears on the holo. 

”This is an unexpected call,” Theron says, raising his eyebrows.

”I just wanted to extend my condolences on the loss of your Commander,” Saresh says. 

”The Commander is missing, not dead,” Lana snaps. “And how did you even hear about that?” 

”You need a strong leader for the Alliance now. Someone like me,” Saresh says, as though Lana hadn’t even spoken. “Your Commander would have wanted that, don’t you think?” 

”We _have_ a leader,“ Theron snarls. “Our Commander – who is, again, still alive and well – would never want someone like you in charge. I’ve had my fill of working with you.” 

”And isn’t your term as chancellor over?” Lana says, raising an eyebrow. “We’ll pass.” 

”You’re still grieving. You’ll eventually see I’m right,” Saresh says, and the holo goes dark. 

Lana sets her jaw, picks up her own holo, and calls Odessen. 

”Bey’wan? Lana here. Code Red. I want the entire base on high alert. All systems on combat standby.” 

”What's wrong? Is the Commander all right?” 

”She’s fine,” Lana says. “But she and the Empress are currently out of contact, and I don’t want anything left to chance. There’s a rumor floating that they’re dead. They are not, and I can confirm that. But someone's already angling for her job.” 

Theron nods and begins making a similar call to Alliance Intelligence. 

* 

**Viri**

The corpses of the GenoHaradan bounty hunters and their droids are scattered across the shuttle wreckage, and Viri is alive with rage as she and Acina sift through the rubble. 

”HK droids," Viri mutters. “These bounty hunters have resources. I’ve only seen these a few times.” 

”There were a few HK-55 models floating around during the first days of the Eternal Empire’s conquest," Acina says, turning over more rubble with her foot. "They’d been assigned as bodyguards. They were all destroyed. Damned shame. They’re excellent droids.” 

”We had one, and it was similarly destroyed, unfortunately," Viri says, stooping to sift through the remains of the bridge console. 

”Here’s the emergency beacon. Smashed,” Acina growls, tossing the ruined device to the ground. “They destroyed all the flares, as well.” 

”And their jammer is obviously operating from somewhere else, since my comlink and holo are still blocked,” Viri says. "Damn it. We’ll need to move on, I think." 

Acina takes in the thick foliage of the jungle around them. “I'd normally suggest heading toward the lightning spires, and using the comlinks there. But in a storm this fierce, they’re going to be catching lightning every few minutes, and it wouldn't be safe. If we follow the river, though, we should be able to get back to Kaas City.” 

"Right, the waterways flow away from the city. I remember that now. Avoiding the spires also seems prudent. Lightning's only good when it’s coming from one’s hands," Viri agrees, with a hint of a smile. 

”Indeed,” Acina observes, as they start walking upstream. “It’s been a pleasure to watch you fight, Commander. Your skills have not been understated.” 

"You carry yourself well in combat, too,” Viri nods. 

”Thank you, Commander. Coming from you, I'll take that as a true compliment. I doubt that the GenoHaradans will give up easily, so I fear we’ll have more opportunities to fight today.” 

”Let’s not disappoint them,” Viri says grimly, as she picks her way along the slippery rocks. 

_Well, well, well,_ Valkorion’s voice echoes in her head. _You can’t talk back here, can you, now? Wouldn’t want your possible ally to wonder why you’re talking to yourself. I can speak freely without your snide remarks._

Viri clenches her jaw and continues walking. With each step, she directs as much venom toward Valkorion as she can. _He won’t get to me. He won’t. He won’t. Go away. Go away. Go away._

Lightning crashes on the cliffs nearby, sending a shower of rocks tumbling toward them, and above the din of the thunder, Viri swears she hears Valkorion laughing at her. 

* 

**Lana**

The images of the Alliance’s officers are grainy on Lana’s holo, but they can all hear her, and that’s what counts. Lana has pulled up a holoscreen, and is checking off each department as they report back to her. 

“Blockade the corridor. I want the Gravestone very prominently in orbit, and I want the omni-cannon charged,” Lana says. “I want every single vessel and all of the ground cannons fully crewed and combat-ready.” 

“Understood,” says Aygo. “You should know that the rumor has reached the Holonet. Before I put out the general alert, several people approached me about it. Some were in a panic.” 

”Damn it,” Lana says, shaking her head. “I hope they are aware it’s just a rumor.” 

”They are,” Aygo says. “Most of them. I’m doing my best to reassure them. But if the Commander would check in…it would help.” 

We’re working on it,” Theron says. “We can’t reach her holo or comlink, so someone’s jamming her signal.” 

“My lord, I’ve rallied all the troops I can. Rusk and Jorgan have done what they can with the Pubs,” Pierce says, ambling into the picture. 

“None of us felt the Commander perish. None of us feel that she is in danger,” Sana-Rae says. "We do not accept the rumor of her death. We will be prepared to act if Saresh attempts a coup.” 

“My department stands with the Commander, too,” Hylo says, squaring her shoulders. 

”Hell, given the number of times I’ve faked my own death, I’m not jumping to any conclusions,” Gault opines.

“I have the Mandalorian contingent ready for action," Shae Vizla says. “There’s no way in hell we’re going to support any bullshit with Saresh.” 

”Research and Development stands ready," Oggurobb says. “I have no reason to believe a low-flying shuttle could disintegrate that way. We’re also skeptical about Saresh’s claims.” 

”Good,” Lana says, relief flowing through her. “Stand by for more instructions. For now, I want everyone fully prepared for a battle, although I dearly hope it will not be necessary.” 

As the multiple images on the holo-communicator flicker away, Lana takes a deep breath. 

”Viri was right,” Theron says. “You couldn’t have done all this if you'd been with her." 

"I know,” Lana sighs. “All the same…" 

”As her advisor you know she was right. On a personal level, well…” 

"Yeah,” Lana says, rubbing her head. 

”You know, when Viri returns, this is something we’ll actually need to discuss: a line of succession.” 

"How can you say such a thing!” Lana snaps. 

”Viri’s not immortal, and you know it," Theron says. "Neither are you; neither am I. She doesn’t even have to die. Something like this could happen again. If she got clonked on the head and was unconscious for a few days, who would take over for her?” 

Lana sighs. “We’ll have to speak to Viri and devise some formal plans and instructions. In the meantime, we've done the best we can with Odessen. Bey’wan and Hylo are informing the outposts and our allies on the ground in Zakuul.”

”Why don’t you relax for a moment?” Theron says. “I’m monitoring the Holonet in real time and keeping an eye on as much of the comlink chatter as I can.”

”Relax?” Lana grouses. “I can’t relax when…” 

”Do you think she’d want you to be this upset?” Theron asks. 

”No, she wouldn’t like it, but she’d also understand why I feel this way,” Lana retorts. She sits down on the carpet in a meditation stance, attempting to center herself, but her thoughts are as tempestuous as the storm outside. 

* 

**Viri**

The tent canopies are dark green and brown, the better to blend into the jungle around them. Still, as Viri and Acina approach the small GenoHaradan camp that has been established in a temple plaza, the tents are readily visible against the ancient stones, even in the rain. Several protection droids rise up angrily to stop Viri and Acina as they emerge from the cover of trees; the Sith dispatch them easily. 

”I’m not sensing anyone’s presence,” Acina says, stepping into the clearing and surveying the camp. 

”Me neither,” Viri says, taking in the scene. “Still…” 

Viri puts her hands to her temples, pulling on the Force and her bond with Lana. _Find me._ She paints the scene in her mind as clearly as she can: jungle trees. Waterfalls. Lightning spire northwest; lightning spire southwest. Small temple. Camp. Large temple.

When Viri opens her eyes, Acina is staring at her. 

”Commander? Is anything wrong?” 

”I was trying to see if any sympathetic Force sensitives are nearby, and broadcasting our surroundings to them,” Viri says, giving Acina a half-truth. “We’re out of luck.”

The GenoHaradans have set up as many consoles and monitoring stations as a Sith Intelligence cell. Their makeshift armory is half-empty, but the remaining weapons are expensive and rare. 

“They apparently are quite serious about this assassination nonsense,” Viri finally says, approaching the master console. 

”And they’re also apparently extremely confident, to leave all of this equipment unattended, save for those pathetic droids,” Acina says. “They didn’t even leave the HKs here.” 

“I want to know who ordered this,” Viri says. “The GenoHaradans don’t come cheap. They only take targets they feel are worthy. Even finding and getting in touch with them requires some elite connections.”

“How do you know so much about them?” Acina asks curiously, joining Viri at the console. 

”Our friend from the SIS has shared some valuable information with us, and we have some bounty hunter contacts,” Viri says, trying the access overrides she knows. “It’s one of the advantages of allying with people from across the galaxy. You learn things. Just cover me, in case any more of those droids appear.” 

”Indeed,” says Acina, drawing her polesaber. When Viri manages to pull up a holo of Leontyne Saresh, her eyes open wide. 

”…no bodies, no bonus. The wreck isn’t enough. Those two are capable of walking away,” Saresh’s projection snaps. 

”That would explain the ‘elite connections’ side of it,” Acina observes. 

”Let’s just make a copy of that data. If you have a datapad with you, give it here for a moment; I can get all this data downloaded for you. One for you, and one for me, and oh look, here’s the GenoHaradans’ roster of Galactic Senate contacts, how very interesting.” Viri downloads the information into her own datapad and Acina’s. 

”Most clever, Commander,” Acina says, smiling. “Is there any way to, say, take every bit of data they have in these computers?” 

”I’m already on it,” Viri grins, typing fast. 

*

**Lana**

“Thank you, Viri!” Lana claps her hands together and starts typing new parameters for her map. 

”What’s that?” Theron asks. 

”She stopped fighting long enough to send me a really clear picture. There are two lightning spires close to the tomb she’s near. And a modern camp.” 

Blue dots appear on the map of the nearby jungles. 

Lana points to a spot on the map. ”So here are all the lightning spires. There are only a few places where there are two spires very close together, and two temples, a large and small building…there. It has to be. Or there. But it’s narrowed things down a lot. I’d say we’re down to two, possibly three, potential locations.” 

”Great,” Theron says. “We should go after her.” 

”The storm is…damn the storm. Let’s go get her.” Lana and Theron start for the door as Theron’s holo rings again. Bey’wan Aygo’s image appears, and a worried expression is splashed across his face. 

”Bey’wan? What’s wrong?” Lana asks. 

”Saresh is en route to Odessen, as you anticipated,” Aygo says. 

”How many ships?” Theron asks, alarmed. 

”Just hers, from what we can pick up on the radar. The anti-cloaking sensors aren’t finding anything else. She’s got a Corvette class vessel. Her own call sign; not the Republic’s. She is apparently doing this on her own.” 

”Damn it,” Lana says. 

”We’ve already told her she’s not welcome here. But a few of the troops want to listen to her.” 

”What?!” Theron snaps. 

”The rumor about the Commander is what it is. They aren’t sure how the Alliance can continue without her. They want to at least hear her out.” 

”Remind them where their loyalties lie,” Lana says, livid. “Stall her. We’re on our way.” 

As the doors open, Lana and Theron find themselves staring down the barrels of several blaster rifles, carried by novice Imperial troopers. 

”Lorman said you might wander off,” one of the them snarls, trying to sound intimidating. 

Lana catches Theron’s eye and raises her hands, trying not to laugh as the Imperial soldiers herd them back into the same conference room they’d just left.

* 

**Viri**

As Viri finishes copying the GenoHaradans’ data, Acina scans the camp again, searching for a vehicle. 

”Pity the Reclamation Service hasn’t any work to do in these temples, or they might have found us,” Acina says, pacing across an empty area with landing pad beacons. “I suppose a shuttle was too much to ask for. Or at least a speeder or two.”

“We might be able to call for help now, though,” Viri says, reaching for her holo-communicator. “I doubt they're jamming the signals in their own camp.” 

"Excellent idea,” Acina says. 

”Lana?” Viri asks, holding her holo in her hand. "Can you hear me?" 

Lana’s image appears immediately. “Vi—Commander! Where are you?!"

”We’re—“ The signal is cut as cannon fire rains down from a GenoHaradan shuttle. Viri stows the holo and runs for the entrance to the temple. The cannons blast the building, tumbling rocks and debris across the doorway. 

Acina and Viri shake the dust from their armor as they stand in the darkness of the temple. Both automatically draw their sabers to illuminate the space. 

”Damn it. The signal is blocked again.” Viri grits her teeth in frustration. 

”As soon as they saw us, I’m sure they turned on the jammers,” Acina mutters. “They’re bloody thorough.”

"There has to be another way out. These temples always have secret passages, multiple means of egress…we just have to find one.” 

“That’s why you’re the Commander, isn't it? Where others see obstacles, you see solutions. I'll follow your lead,” Acina says. 

”We'll just have to be very, very careful,” Viri says, as they descend into the ancient building. 

* 

**Lana**

”Commander? Commander! Viri!" Lana shouts, shaking the holo.

”Shaking the holo to pieces probably won’t help matters,” Theron says, taking the device away from her. 

”Damn it…she was right there.” Lana turns away, her hands on her hips. 

”She probably had to run again,” Theron says. "I'm sure she's fine." 

As if on cue, a quick image surfaces in Lana’s mind: Viri, walking through a dark, dank Sith temple. Lana exhales in relief. 

”Let me guess, another blip from Viri?” 

"Yes,” Lana says. “She’s safe. Indoors now. It looks as though she went into one of the temples.” 

”All right then,” Theron says. “She’s found shelter. She’s moving. She’s well enough to let you know.” 

”Yes, I know all of that, Theron,” Lana says, sighing. “I just hope she’s being careful, and…” 

”…and you’re fretting yourself sick because that’s what you do, when it comes to her,” Theron finishes the sentence. “We’re doing everything we can.” 

Lana paces the room, lost in thought. 

* 

**Viri**

As usual, the Sith temple has been constructed with enough traps and pitfalls to fell the most intrepid of explorers. Viri and Acina walk slowly, carefully, through the building. 

”This reminds me of my trials in Korriban,” Acina murmurs, as she cuts down an angry Klor’slug in their path. 

”That it does. It seems like things come full circle sometimes. I can’t say that I thought I’d be back in a tomb, killing Klor’slugs, anytime soon.” 

”I did have a more entertaining afternoon planned for you,” Acina says.

”I have no doubt—hold.” Viri puts out her lightsaber to bar the path, and pushes a stream of Force energy at the temple walls. Instantly, a burst of flame erupts. 

”You’re adept at finding these traps,” Acina observes, as they move forward again. 

”I had a good instructor for that,” Viri explains. From their earliest days, Vette had tutored Viri in the art of ancient temple exploration, and they’d practiced those skills across Korriban, Dromund Kaas, Alderaan, Voss, Tatooine and Belsavis. 

Vette had taught her to feel the air on her face, and to note the slightest difference in temperature. To never cover her face in a tomb, no matter how foul the stench was, because she needed to be aware of the odors. To listen to the way her own footsteps sounded on the stones, and to be vigilant for the most minute changes. To be wary of even the most trivial-looking variations in rock texture and color. To scrutinize the corpses they came across, trying to ascertain how they died – fire, attack, poisoning.

Viri had learned well. As she traverses the Sith temple, proactively uncovering and defeating each trap, she sends a silent thank you to Vette for her teachings. 

A large stone sarcophagus takes center stage in a small atrium, and after testing the room for traps, Viri and Acina walk around it. Viri winces involuntarily as Valkorion’s chuckle reverberates through her brain. 

_Another warrior. Dead. All of them are weak, and they eventually die. Except me. Except for those I hollowed out to use as my vessels._

Viri ignores the cold chill that goes down her spine, tightens her grip on her lightsaber and slashes through a clutch of ancient battle droids with ease. _I’ve always known Valkorion wants this body, and he’s just told me outright, hasn’t he? That’s his endgame._

The orange glow of a flame at the end of the corridor catches Viri’s eye, and she and Acina walk toward it. 

* 

**Lana**

_I am stuck in this room. Viri’s somewhere. I can’t help her._ The anguish that has been eating at Lana all day has finally taken over. She sits down and puts her head in her hands.

“Lana, she’s fine,” Theron tries. “You don’t feel her getting hurt, do you?” 

”Shut up. Just shut up,” Lana whispers. 

* 

**Viri**

As Viri walks down the hallway, a wave of despair washes over her, icy cold and excruciating. 

_Lana…_

Viri closes her eyes and leans against the wall. 

”Commander?” Acina’s voice is solicitous. 

”I…am feeling something through the Force. Maybe the entities in this tomb. Something. I need a moment to parse it out.”

Acina nods. “I’ll cover you. But we shouldn’t tarry too long here.” 

Viri tugs on the thread of her bond with Lana, sending as much affection and reassurance as she can. 

_I’m right here. I’m always with you. Please don’t be so upset. I’m on my way._

*

 **Lana**

As Lana sits at the table, a wave of love sparks through the Force. All at once she’s surrounded by Viri’s smell; Viri’s presence; an unseen hand stroking her cheek; a surge of reassurance, just for a second. Lana claps her own hand to her face, seeking to touch what isn’t there. 

*

**Viri**

The corridor spills into another large atrium. Viri is not surprised to see numerous GenoHaradan bounty hunters waiting there, carrying torches. The sight of Lorman, slight and insignificant amidst their armored forms, is more of a shock. 

”Really, Lorman?” Acina says, her voice weary. 

”You traded your bowing and scraping to Acina to being a lackey for Saresh?” Viri asks, raising her eyebrow. “Interesting choice.” 

Lorman stands up straight. “I’m not her lackey. We’re partners.” 

”Oh for the love of…” Acina mutters, rubbing her forehead. “You deluded fool.” 

”You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?” Viri asks. “And you dare to defile a Sith tomb and temple with your presence. You do know what happens when you disturb ancient Sith lords, right?” 

”I—of course I know!” Lorman says defiantly. 

”Hmmm. Your face is already looking blotchy. The curse of Echuta Shebs is taking hold.” 

As Lorman goes pale, Acina snickers. 

”No, it can’t be!” Lorman whines. 

”Oh, yes. First all those blotches will begin to boil. And then your bones will liquefy. One bone at a time. You will die slowly, Lorman, and you will rue the day you crossed the Sith.” 

Acina begins to chant slowly in Sith. The words she’s saying are merely a nursery rhyme, but it’s obvious that Lorman cannot understand them. 

”It’s _Minister_ Lorman! And what are you doing?!” 

”Summoning Tulak Hord to help us eviscerate you,” Acina says, with a dreadful grin. Lorman screams and hides behind a statue. 

”I almost hate to kill them,” one of the bounty hunters mutters. 

”You don’t have to,” Viri reminds them. 

”We never fail to deliver on a contract,” the man growls. “Sorry.” 

”Me too,” Viri says, drawing her lightsaber. 

* 

In a matter of minutes, all the bounty hunters are dead, and Viri and Acina deactivate their sabers. 

”Now, then, where did Lorman scamper off to?” Viri says cheerfully. 

”It’s Minister Lorman!!” a thin voice squeaks. Viri and Acina follow the sound, and discover Lorman cowering in a corner. His face is ashen. 

”…so much blood. So much death,” he whines. 

”You hired the GenoHaradans to kill us. Were you not anticipating blood and death?” Viri asks dryly. 

“I think we have time for a little more blood and death, don’t you, Commander?” Acina says, glaring at Lorman and reaching for her saber. 

“Wait! No! You can’t harm me. I took your friends hostage! If anything happens to me, they’re dead!” Lorman launches a floating holo-communicator, and an Imperial soldier appears. “Let me speak to the prisoners.”

The next second, the soldier clutches her throat and falls to the ground, and Lana appears on the holo, wearing a smug smile. “Oh, hello…Lorman.” 

”It’s _Minister_ Lorman!” Lorman screeches. 

”This is who you sent to take us prisoner? I’m a little insulted,” Theron says, gesturing to the other dead Imperial troopers scattered across the floor. 

Viri steps up to the holo, the sparkle back in her eyes. “Eventful day?” 

”Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Lana chuckles, and pauses. 

_I could be professional. Or I could be real._

”It really is good to hear your voice,” Lana says, and her words are infused with love. “I was ready to hunt you down myself.” 

On the other side of the holo Viri’s face lights up, and Lana knows she’s made the right decision. 

“Charging through the jungle to rescue me?” Viri says, her lips quirking into a mischievous smile. “How romantic.” 

”Don’t forget the part where I wring the chancellor’s neck,” Lana says, smiling back at her and gently steering them back to the situation at hand. 

Theron clears his throat. “Commander, Saresh wants the Alliance. She’s on her way to Odessen.” 

”What?!” Viri’s eyes go wide. “That’s why she….damn it. We need to get there, now.” 

”That’s why she what?” Lana asks, alarmed. 

”We found holos. Saresh sent the GenoHaradans after Acina and me. I thought – I thought it was an old Wrath grudge, but this makes much more sense.”

Theron lets out a low whistle. “The GenoHaradans? She put maximum effort into that assassination attempt.” 

”They even had HK model droids. I grabbed the holos and as much data as I could.” 

”Excellent,” Lana says. “We’ll have a lot of data to study. But in the meantime we need to get you back to Odessen as fast as possible.” 

”Commander, let us fly you and your shuttle home,” Acina says. “One of the isotope-5 cruisers can get you there much faster than your shuttle could.” 

“Thank you, Empress,” Viri says, nodding. 

”Lorman and the bounty hunters got to you somehow. Their shuttle should be outside. You could take that to the cruiser,” Theron says, checking his console. 

”Let’s go,” Acina says. “Commander, I have to see what fires I’ll need to extinguish from Lorman’s little stunt, but let’s continue our conversation after you’ve dealt with Saresh. Your advisors can fly up to the cruiser and meet you there.” 

”I’d normally suggest using our Alliance shuttle to rendezvous, but Lorman might have sabotaged that, too,” Lana says. 

”Agreed, Lord Beniko. I’ll have a different shuttle bring you to the cruiser. We can sweep your Alliance spacecraft for explosives and tow it. I’m sure you will want to do your own checks on it back at your base, but we can contain and transport it for you.” 

”I appreciate this,” Viri says.

”After such an unpleasant visit, it’s the least I can do. We’ll be in touch,” Acina says. 

“See you soon,” Lana says, and the holo goes dark. 

”We were talking about…blood and death, weren’t we?” Viri says casually, turning back to Lorman. 

”You are my guest. Would you like to dispose of the traitor, or shall I?” Acina asks politely. 

“I appreciate the hospitality,” Viri says, and she draws her lightsaber and strikes. 

* 

**Lana**

The Imperial cruiser is holding its position in orbit near Dromund Kaas, and both Alliance advisors are safely on board.

It’s been years since Lana has walked through an Imperial starship. Standing on the bridge, surrounded by gray and black-clad officers and consoles with red accents, it seems that time has stood still. Almost. She stares out the window and gazes down at Dromund Kaas. From orbit, the near-constant electrical storms are dots of light, flashing intermittently across the planet. 

”Feeling better now?” Theron asks, joining her at the window. 

”Not until she is on board, I see for myself that she is safe, and we’re back on Odessen,” Lana responds, scanning the sky and the nearby console for incoming shuttles. A small red dot on the radar is making its way toward the cruiser, and Lana feels the weight on her heart lessening as the tiny ship approaches. 

”Lord Beniko, the Commander’s shuttle is about to dock,” a junior officer tells Lana. “The captain is offering the use of the officers’ lounge, if you’d like to regroup and rest.” 

“Thank you,” Lana says. “Lead the way.”

* 

**Lana and Viri**

As usual, Lana feels Viri’s presence before she sees her. She’s perched on the edge of the couch in the officers’ lounge, her gloves and bracers are off, and she is using her personal first aid kit to dress a bruise on her wrist. Leaves and other bits of forest debris are stuck in her hair. There’s a new bruise on her cheek, and her clothes are torn. Still, when she looks up at Lana and smiles, her blue eyes blaze with love and contentment. 

Lana rushes toward her and opens her arms, and Viri all but jumps into them. 

”Thank the stars you’re all right,” Lana murmurs in Sith. 

“You know what, we can debrief later,” Theron says. “I’m going to, um, get some dinner. Or look out the windows. Or something. I’ll cover this room for you two.” 

As the door closes behind Theron, Lana tightens her arms around Viri and nestles against her chest. 

”I stink right now,” Viri says in Sith, but she embraces Lana immediately. “You might not want to get a whiff of that.”

”I don’t care what you smell like,” Lana whispers.

”Lana? What’s wrong?” Viri asks, feeling Lana tremble against her body. 

”Viri.” Lana manages to say. Her voice is muffled against Viri’s chest.

”Beloved,” Viri says, trying to soothe her. “I know how much you worry. But I’m here and I’m safe.” 

Lana shakes her head and clutches Viri to her.

Viri rubs her back and kisses her forehead. One of her hands rises to cradle the back of Lana’s head, stroking her hair gently. 

”We should…I…what…I can’t…” Lana stammers. 

“It’s all right,” Viri says, rocking them both slightly. “I’m right here. I hate it when we’re separated. It’s hell for me and I know it’s hell for you too. But what you need to know is that when we’re apart, you’re always on my mind. You’re always in my heart. And I’m always fighting to get back home to you.” 

Lana’s sob is barely audible, but Viri still hears it. 

”I’ve got you,” Viri says, sitting down on the nearby couch with Lana in her lap. Viri caresses her hair again and again, holding Lana close. Her voice is warm and soothing in Lana’s ear, and the cadence of the Sith words washes over them both like a welcome summer breeze. 

”She is not beyond shadows. She is the shadow; the shadow-born; the nuance; the spark of silver in the darkness of the cavern. She is never lost; she is merely there, waiting to be seen. When I reach into the darkness she is there to reach me.“ They both know the words of the ancient Sith poem by heart; it’s one of Lana’s favorites.

Viri keeps stroking Lana’s hair and speaking softly, reciting the most comforting Sith verses she knows, until Lana finally raises her head. Lana’s eyes are wet, and Viri kisses them one by one, tasting salt. 

“I love you, Lana,” Viri whispers, and Lana finally smiles. 

”I love you too, Viri. Are you truly all right? You weren’t injured?”

”I’m fine, I promise,” Viri says, hugging her. “I’ve got a few bruises, but that’s par for the course. But what about you? They didn’t hurt you, did they?” 

”No,” Lana says, snuggling into Viri’s chest again. “They put us in a conference room to wait for you. When I was able to pinpoint your location, we tried to leave, but by then, Saresh and Lorman’s plan was underway. Their troops marched us right back up to the same room. But we had all our comlinks and holos, and Theron was able to slice into the consoles.” 

”I’m glad you weren’t harmed,” Viri says, kissing the top of Lana’s head. 

”How did Lorman catch up with you? You went into one of the temples, didn’t you?”

”MINISTER Lorman!” Viri laughs, doing a very convincing imitation of Lorman’s screech. “I can’t imagine why Acina employed him. She seems too smart for that. Yes, we went into one of the temples, but we tried to get the emergency beacon from the shuttle first. Saresh’s bounty hunters had destroyed it, and they were at the crash site, waiting for us. After we dealt with them, we followed the river and found their camp outside one of the Sith temples. When they tried to blast us, we ducked inside. They smashed the entrance, so we had to go through the building to try to find another exit.” 

”And then Lorman found you?” 

”The GenoHaradans did. They knew we were in the temple. It was only a matter of time before they located us. Lorman was tagging along and trying to be intimidating. But oh, Lana…” Viri giggles. “We told him he was going to be plagued by a Sith curse for defiling an ancient temple. Acina recited ‘Jorga Had a Little Sleen’ in Sith, and he thought it was a malicious incantation. He almost fainted.” 

Lana snorts with laughter. “The children’s song? That is brilliant.” 

“I love seeing you laugh.” Viri touches Lana’s face again, tracing one blonde eyebrow and then the other.

”Sweet Viri,” Lana murmurs, kissing her tenderly, but Viri can still sense unrest simmering in the bond. 

”What do you need from me, love?” Viri asks, rubbing her back. “What would make you feel better?” 

”I need to feel you,” Lana says simply. 

”Of course,” Viri tells her, cupping her face and kissing her. She flicks her eyes toward the door and locks it with the Force as Lana reclines on the couch and opens her arms. Viri immediately stretches out on top of her, straddling Lana’s hips. 

”My Lana,” Viri murmurs, stroking her face with one hand. She is somehow managing to undress them both without rising; wriggling out of one piece of armor after the next, and using the Force to unfasten and yank off their boots. 

Lana closes her eyes and sighs. Viri’s weight on her is a comfortable pressure; her bare skin is warm and soft against Lana’s. As Viri kisses her again and again, her lips are warm on Lana’s face. Lana rests her head on Viri’s shoulder, tracing her tongue across the spidery lines of the High Sith tattoo emblazoned there. 

As Viri starts to kiss her way down Lana’s body, Lana stops her and pulls her back up. “I…Viri…I always want your mouth on me, but I need you to hold me right now.” 

“I’d love to,” Viri says, kissing her again. She kicks the rest of the clothing off the couch and shifts position until she is spooning Lana. Her arms and legs wrap around Lana’s body, and her head rests on Lana’s. One hand strokes Lana’s stomach, tracing the outlines of muscle with her fingertips and circling her navel.

“What do you want now, lover?” Viri whispers, her lips hovering at Lana’s ear. 

”Will you touch me?” Lana whispers, and she feels Viri nod and kiss her neck. Viri’s hand snakes between her legs, caressing softly, and Lana moans. It’s not a time for teasing; nor the inventive, energetic lovemaking they both love. It’s a time for Lana to feel comforted and sated in her lover’s arms, and Viri knows it. 

Viri’s fingers flitter across Lana’s core, finding every sweet spot, and Lana moans again. Viri’s mouth descends on her neck, sucking on the pulse point, as one finger circles Lana‘s opening and slips inside. Lana whimpers and snuggles into Viri’s embrace, feeling the heat rising on her body.

A second finger joins the first, stroking deep and curling on the way out, and Lana hisses. Viri’s thumb has begun to circle Lana’s clit in a practiced, knowing motion, sliding along the edges. Viri’s mouth is open on her neck, and she’s pressed tight against Lana, touching her everywhere she can. Lana’s eyes squeeze shut again and she cries out as Viri moves her hand faster. 

”I love being inside you,” Viri whispers, kissing her way up and down Lana’s neck. Lana nods as she rocks her hips against Viri’s hand. Viri hooks her fingers and presses hard, right where Lana loves it most, and a rush of heat washes over Lana as she comes undone, coating Viri’s fingers with her warmth. Viri’s free arm tightens around her, holding her through the waves of her climax. 

When Lana finally relaxes in her arms, Viri wraps around her even more, kissing her neck and cheeks. Lana looks back at her, and Viri captures her lips in a delicate kiss. 

”I…” Lana gasps. “Thank you…I…you…we…” 

”I’ve got you,” Viri murmurs, using the Force to drape Lana’s cloak over them both like a blanket. “We’ve got a long trip. Why don’t you just rest here with me?” 

”You make me so happy,” Lana whispers, snuggling into Viri’s embrace and closing her eyes. 

Soon enough they will be expected to return to their roles; to be the Commander and Advisor; to fight and lead and support. As the cruiser hurtles through hyperspace toward Odessen, however, they are simply two women together; reveling in their connection and love.


End file.
